Beautiful Objek
by Daddy Lody
Summary: "berapa foto yang hyung ambil...?" / "10001..." / Yesung & Ryeowook / teman seperjuangan yang lain ikut bantuin kok.../ just a story about how its feel when we like someone / no romance too much / just read it by ur self / broken story *i guess* /


**Beautiful Objek**

by : Lody Kwon

Cats : Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook  
dan beberapa rekan-rekan senasib

_**NB : kalau typo ya dimaklumi yah…. Namanya juga gga sengaja….**_

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BABY…..BUNNY… wake up….!" Suara teriakan melengking terdengar nyaring nyaris membuat telinga tuli datang dari arah lantai 1.

'Klekk'

Tak lama setelah terdengar teriakan maut dari lantai 1 terdengar kenop pintu diputar, dua pintu kamar yang saling berhadapan terbuka bersamaan, tak lama kemudian keluar 2 orang dari masing-masing kamar, dengan wajah yang terlihat masih mengantuk dan berantakan. 2 orang namja berdiri diambang pintu kamar mereka masing-masing sambil mengumpulkan nyawa yang dirasa masih terbang kesana-kemari. Seorang mengenakan piayama berwarna pink, dan memakai sandal bugs bunny dengan warna senada, rambutnya yang dicat kemerahan terlihat berantakan. Yang seorang lagi tak jauh berbeda, mengenakan piyama purple yang sedikit besar dan memakai sandal bermotif jerapah, rambutnya yang dicat putih juga sangat berantakan.

"aku masih ngantuk hyung….." kata sang namja yang mengenakan piyama purple sambil memerosotkan tubuhnya kelantai.

"kau kira aku tidak…..?" namja yang mengenakan piyama pink menyandar pada tembok.

"BABY…..BUNNY….. JANGAN SAMPAI ADA PANGGILAN KETIGA…..!" suara lengkingan dahsyat terdengar lagi dan membuat kedua namja muda ini tersentak.

"WOKE UP UMMA…!" teriak kedua namja itu bersama, seketika rasa kantuk hilang begitu mendengar suara keramat sang umma. Keduanya bergegas turun kelantai 1.

"pagi appa….umma…." kata sang namja berpiyama pink pada orang tuanya, sementara namja berpiyama ungu langsung duduk meja makan tempat biasa dia duduk.

"aeeegooo….. namja-namja umma noemu kyeopta….." kata yeoja setengah baya sambil duduk disebelah namja yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

"aku ngantuk….." kata sang namja berpiyama ungu menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"angkat kepalamu atau…."

"ne…ne…ne…" sang namja berpiyama ungu seketika membelalakan matanya dan mengangkat kepalanya sebelum sang umma meneruskan kalimatnya.

"berhenti membuat umma kalian kesal….. atau kalian terima sendiri akibatnya…." Sang appa menatap 2 namja muda yang duduk dihadapannya bergantian dengan senyum wibawanya.

Merekalah keluarga Tan, keluarga campuran, kenapa campuran…..? yak, karena sang kepala keluarga berasal dari china, dan sang istri berasal dari korea. Tan Hangeng adalah kepala keluarga dari keluarga Tan, dia berasal dari china, hangeng bekerja diperusahaan yang dia bangun sendiri bersama beberapa rekannya, bahkan sekarang hangeng memiliki 3 show room mobil yang cukup besar di korea. Lalu Tan Heenim, istri tan hangeng, dulu dia seorang pramugari tapi setelah menikah hangeng melarangnya bekerja lagi, terlebih setelah anak mereka lahir. Keluarga Tan memiliki 2 anak, keduanya laki-laki dan keduanya sangat imut bak yeoja, bahkan tetangga mereka sering menggoda anak dari keluarga Tan, terlebih anak bungsu mereka. Anak sulung mereka adalah Tan Sungmin, namja aego yang mengenakan piyama pink, keluarga ini memanggilnya BUNNY atau minnie, karena sungmin mirip kelinci, lucu, menggemaskan, wajahnya yang manis memang seperti yeoja, putih dan halus. sungmin sangat menyukai bugs bunny, tokoh dalam sebuah kartun, karena itu dia dipanggil BUNNY, Tan Sungmin berusia 20 tahun, kini sedang menempuh kuliah di seoul university di bidang management. Lalu sang dongsaeng, sang magnae keluarga Tan, Tan Ryeowook, namja berpiyama ungu dan berambut putih ini lebih mirip yeoja, keluarga ini memanggilnya BABY atau wookie karena dia sangat imut, tubuhnya mungil, tak setinggi namja seusianya, dia bahkan pernah didandani ala yeoja oleh sang hyung dan orang tua mereka mengira wookie adalah kekasih sungmin. Tan Ryeowook 2 tahun lebih muda dari sungmin, usianya 18 tahun, dan baru kuliah disemester 2 dibidang kedokteran. Minatnya memang berbeda dengan sang hyung yang cenderung berminat dibidang yang sama dengan sang appa.

!

!

!

'Drrrttt….Drrrttttt…..'

Ponsel dikantong wookie bergetar saat kakinya baru beberapa langkah memasuki lingkungan kampusnya, wookie melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

_From : Snow White  
baby wookie…. bisa minta tolong temui siwon hyung….? tolong katakan aku akan sedikit terlambat menemuinya…._

_Gomawo baby….. saranghae _

"dasar…" wookie menggerutu setelah membaca sms dari salah seorang sahabatnya.

"nuguya baby….?" Tanya sungmin, sang hyung yang berjalan disamping wookie.

"snow white….." jawab wookie singkat.

"ada apa lagi….?"

"memintaku menemui siwon hyung member tahu kalau dia akan datang terlambat….. aku heran kenapa si snow white itu tak menghubungi kekasihnya langsung…" kesal wookie pada sang sahabat yang dipanggil snow white itu.

"Minnie Bunny….. Wookie baby….." tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat hyung dan dongsaeng yang tengah berjalan beriringan itu menoleh, tampak seorang dengan rambut cepak tersenyum memamerkan gusinya menghampiri mereka.

"hyukie…" kata sungmin menoleh. Yah dialah lee hyuk jee atau hyukie, teman seangkatan sungmin, bahkan sekelas dengan sungmin.

"Minnie bunny ayo temani aku keperpustakaan….." kata hyukie menyebelahi wookie dan sungmin.

"tumben sekali….." sungmin menautkan alisnya, tak biasanya hyukie yang tukang makan itu mengajak ke perpustakaan biasanya mengajak ke kantin.

"aisshhh….ini darurat…. Kajja…." Tanpa menunggu tanggapan sungmin hyukie menarik tangan sungmin yang mau tak mau menurut.

"HYUUUUUNNGGG….akuuu….." wookie berteriak melihat sang hyung diculik mahluk seperti hyukie, pasalnya wookie ingin minta ditemani oleh hyungnya ketempat siwon, kekasih si snow white untuk menyampaikan pesannya tadi.

"mian baby… kau berani sendiri kan….?" Kata sungmin sambil terus ditarik hyukie.

"dasar monyet paboo…..seenaknya saja menculik hyungku…." Cibir ryeowook melihat sang hyung semakin jauh.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi wookie kembali berjalan, kali ini bukan berjalan ke gedung kesehatan tempatnya kuliah tapi ke gedung kesenian, tempat siwon, alias kekasih dari sahabat wookie yang dipanggil snow white itu untuk menyampaikan pesannya.

"dasar kim kibum snow white….. kenapa malah menghubungiku….. kenapa tak menghubungi kekasihmu itu langsung saja sih….?"

Lagi-lagi wookie merutuk seseorang, kim kibum, sahabatnya yang membuatnya harus terdampar ke gedung kesenian yang belum…ehm maksudnya baru beberapa kali dia datangi, tak heran, orang-orang menatap wookie sedikit heran karena wajahnya tentu saja asing berada disana. Wookie mempercepat langkahnya sampai tak melihat dengan baik.

'DUAGGH…..

Tubuh wookie terpental dan sukses mencumbu lantai karena menabrak sesuatu. Wookie meringis sambil membersihkan debu dicelana putinya.

"ahh… snow white….this your fault….." keluh wookie sambil menepuk-nepuk celana maupun kemejanya yang sama-sama putih.

"ah…dui bu zhi….." sebuah suara tepat didepan wookie membuat wookie mendongak. Benar-benar mndongak karena yang berdiri dihadapannya namja yang sangat tinggi.

"Hao Le…." Jawab wookie menatap sang namja dihadapannya.

"Wookie….?" kaget sang namja yang ternyata mengenal wookie.

"aiissshhhh… kenapa kau tinggi sekali sih hyung….?" kata wookie menanggapi namja dihadapannya.

"hahaha… kau ini lucu sekali…." Kata sang namja menepuk kepala wookie "gwenchana….?" Katanya lagi membantu membersihkan pakaian wookie.

"ne…ne…. hanya sedkit kotor…"

"kenapa ada disini…..? mencari siapa….?" Tanya sang namja bernama zhou mi itu pada wookie lagi.

"siwon hyung ada dikelas…..?" Tanya wookie pada sunbaenya yang diketahui sekelas dengan siwon itu.

"oh…siwon-ah ya….? Nae…ada dikelas kok…." Jawab zhou mengangguk.

"ya sudah aku mau ketemu si kuda itu dulu….. minggir hyung…." kata wookie mendengus lalu menabrak bahu zhou yang berdiri didepannya.

"yak, wookie-ah…. Kau cari rebut denganku…?HAH…..?" maki zhou karena ditabrak seenaknya oleh wookie, wookie menoleh sejenak lalu terkekeh.

Zhou mi adalah namja chingu henry, dan henry adalah sepupu wookie dari china, zhou juga dari china, zhou mi 1 angkatan dengan siwon, kekasih si snow white sama-sama dibidang kesenian, henry sendiri ada di semester 2 bidang ekonomi, hamper sama dengan sungmin, mereka juga berkuliah di gedung yang sama.

Wookie melangkah menyusuri kelas-kelas sepanjang koridor, pandangan orang disekitarnya membuatnya tak nyaman, bahkan beberapa namja menggodanya, bersiul kearahnya membuat wookie berlari kecil untuk mencapai kelas siwon. Setelah sampai didepan sebuah kelas yang diyakini milik siwon wookie melongokkan kepalanya kedalam kelas.

"ah…itu….." pekik wookie saat melihat sosok seorang siwon yang sedang duduk bersama beberapa temanya.

"Anneyong…."

"WAAA….." teriak wookie saat dirasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya, wookie memegangi dadanya yang berdetak.

"ahh mian….kau kaget ya….?" Kata namja dihadapan wookie dengan wajah bersalah.

"Ahh…gwenchana….." wookie sedikit membungkuk pada namja tampan dihadapannya.

"kau mencari seseorang….? Kenapa mengintip….?" Tanya sang namja membuat wookie malu karena dikatai mengintip.

"ahh…. Anou… aku bukan mengintip….. aku hanya ingin mencari siwon hyung….. hanya memastikan dia dikelas atau tidak….." jawab wookie sedikit salah tingkah…

"oowhh….siwon-ah ya… ayo aku antar…. Aku juga teman sekelasnya…" kata sang namja tersenyum lalu mengajak wookie masuk kekelas.

"ne….gomawo…." kata wookie lalu mengikuti langkah dibelakang sang namja.

"Siwon-ah….." panggil sang namja membuat 3 namja menoleh termasuk siwon.

"ne hyung…..?" Tanya siwon penasaran "waeyo….?"

"dia mencarimu…." Kata sang namja menunjuk wookie dibelakangnya.

"wookie…." pekik siwon kaget melihat wookie dikelasnya "waeyo mencariku….?" Siwon segera berdiri dan mendekati wookie,

"sini….." wookie menarik bahu siwon agar tingginya sejajar lalu membisikan sesuatu pada siwon,

Dimeja tempat siwon duduk semula, teman-temannya menatap siwon dan namja mungil disamping siwon yang sedikit asing bagi mereka.

"ne…." siwon mengangguk "ahh…wookie kukenalkan teman-temannku…" kata siwon, seketika wookie beringsut menarik lengan siwon. "tenang…mereka baik….." kata siwon yang tau ketakutan wookie.

"Yunho imnida….." kata namja berperawakan tegap sambil tersenyum.

"donghae imnida…." Kata namja yang duduk dibangku sebelah yunho, itu namja yang mengakajnya masuk bertemu siwon.

Wookie mengalihkan tatapan pada 1 namja teman siwon yang terakhir, tiba-tiba wookie membulatkan matanya, wajahnya memanas beberapa derajat dengan seketika, saat sang namja menatapnya dan tatapan mereka bertemu, jantung wookie seakan ingin lepas,

'_DEG….DEG…..'_

'_astaga…..namja itu….. ternyata teman siwon hyung….. aiiisshhh…..jantungku kenapa jadi liar begini sih…..? ahh….cuaca juga kenapa jadi panas begini…'_

Gumam wookie pada dirinya sendiri sambil memaligkan pandangannya dari mata sipit namja yang tadi dipandangnya.

"hyung….." kata wookie manja pada siwon disampingnya. Dirasa lututnya lemas seketika saat menatap namja sipit teman siwon tadi.

"wookie…. kau sakit….? Kenapa wajahmu merah begini… kau juga berkeringat…." Panic siwon mendapati dongsaengnya seperti seseorang sedang demam.

"aku….aku mau kembali kekelas….." kata wookie melirik sekilas pada namja sipit tadi yang tak lagi menatapnya hanya sesekali melirik dengan tatapan dingin dan sedikit tak ramah.

"baby… gwenchana….?" Tanya siwon kini menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah tirus wookie, membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya kaget.

Seorang choi siwon memperlakukan seseorang yang bukan kekasihnya dengan lembut. Sangat aneh. Karena choi siwon hanya akan lembut dan perhatian pada seorang bernama kim kibum yang kini menyandang status namja chingunya.

"antarkan aku….. this is your fault…." Kata wookie cemberut.

"ne…ne….i'm sorry baby….." siwon mengacak rambut wookie gemas. "let's go…." Siwon segera menarik wookie keluar kelas.

"hyung….." panggil wookie memecah keheningan saat mereka berjalan menyusuri gedung.

"ne…."

"yang tadi….. namja temanmu yang pakai kemeja hitam itu namanya siapa….? Aku belum sempat menyapanya…." Tanya wookie, terselip rasa penasaran.

"kenapa tadi kau tak menyapanya dulu baru kembali…..?" Tanya siwon

"tiba-tiba kepalaku pusing…." Kata wookie menggenggam lengan siwon, siwon dan wookie memang sudah dekat bahkan sebelum siwon pacaran dengan kibum jadi hal seperti itu sudah biasa bagi ketiganya.

"dia itu kim jong woon hyung….tapi kami memanggilnya yesung….." jawab siwon terus berjalan.

Tanpa diketahui siwon, wookie tersenyum, semburat merah terlihat dipipi putihnya. _'jadi namanya yesung….. hmmm nama yang bagus….. sesuai dengan orangnya….. tampan…'_ wookie tersenyum semakin lebar pada dirinya sendiri.

!

!

**Yesung PoV**

Aku terdiam memandang 2 namja yang berjalan dari kelasku, siwon dan seorang namja mungil yang sangat manis. Beberapa menit lalu namja mungil itu datang kekelasku untuk bertemu siwon, dan saat melihatnya dikelasku aku sungguh gugup, bahkan aku tak berani menatapnya langsung, hanya sesekali kulirik kearahnya. Yah namja mungil nan manis yang sudah mencuri perhatianku.

Ahh…. Namaku kim jong woon tapi aku sering dipanggil yesung, umurku 22 tahun, saat ini aku sedang menempuh kuliah di semester 6 di bidang kesenian, tepatnya seni music, karena aku suka sekali bernyanyi dan bermain alat music, terutama gitar.

"hyung…. kau mau kemana….?" Tanya donghae dan yunho bersama saat melihatku berdiri dari bangku dan berjalan.

"hanya ingin diluar saja….." jawabku berpaling sebentar lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

'_yesung oppa….'_

'_yesung oppa…mau kemana….?'_

Aku dengar beberapa yeoja menyapaku dan tersenyum, mereka selalu saja seperti itu jika melihat kami. Kami….? Yah, aku dan para sahabatku, siwon, yunho, donghae dan zhou mi. entahlah, tapi kata donghae itu karena para yeoja disini mengidolakan kami. Ada-ada saja si ikan itu….

Aku melangkah mendekati pembatas didepan kelasku, aku berdiri disebelah sebuah pilar, mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sesuatu dan yak, aku temukan, aku memandang 2 namja yang sedang berjalan menyusuri tangga gedung ini menuju kebawah, 2 namja yang baru saja meninggalkan kelasku. Siwon dan si mungil yang manis itu. namja mungil yang selalu saja menyita perhatianku. Yah, dia Tan Ryeowook, dia sering dipanggil wookie, namja yang mampu membuatku merasa tak karuan. Kalian tau kenapa….? Karena pada namja itulah aku jatuh cinta. Yah, jatuh cinta. Pertama kali aku melihatnya saat pembekalan mahasiswa baru, sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu, saat itu dia datang bersama dengan sungmin, anak management yang juga ikut kelas music, kekasih dari sepupuku cho kyuhyun yang masih disemester 1, saat melihatnya kukira sungmin sedang bersama anak SMP, ternyata dia calon mahasiswa disini, bahkan calon dokter.

"kenapa dia tak menyapaku tadi….?" Gumamku pada diriku sendiri.

Ya, tadi siwon mengenalkannya pada kami, tapi saat melihatku dia diam dan menatapku seperti keheranan dan setelahnya dia malah meminta siwon mengantarnya kembali kekelas, apa ada yang salah denganku….? Jangankan menyapaku, menatapku saja tanpa senyum berbeda saat menyapa yunho dan donghae…jujur itu membuatku sedikit pessimist, apa dia tak menyukaiku, bahkan sebelum dia berkenalan denganku.

!

!

**Normal PoV**

"Yunhoo… Hyuungg….." seorang namja gagah berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya pada 2 namja lain yang sedang mencari-cari seseorang disebuah cafeteria.

"ahh….hyung itu siwonnie…." Kata yunho menyenggol bahu namja disebelahnya sambil menunjuk tempat siwon.

Hari ini mereka berjanji untuk makan dicafetaria kampus, siwon berjanji mentraktir para temannya untuk merayakan hari jadinya dengan kim kibum yang sudah 5 bulan. Donghae sudah duduk merapat pada hyukie kekasihnya begitu juga dengan kyu, sungmin, zhou, henry serta siwon dan kibum. Yunho dan yesung segera menghampiri meja teman-temannya itu.

"jae hyung mana….?" Tanya kibum pada yunho. Saat yunho sudah duduk disebelah kyu.

"dia tidak ada kuliah hari ini…" jawab yunho.

"apa ada yang kurang…..?" Tanya siwon sambil menatap temannya satu persatu.

"ahhh…..mian aku lama…." Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar membuat semuanya berpaling menatap siapa yang bicara.

"ow…ow…ow…. Ternyata calon dokter kita masih ingat pada kita….. tumben… eoh…?" kata zhou menatap namja mungil yang sedang mengatur nafasnya karena berlari.

"baby are you okay…..?" sungmin meraih pundak sang namja yang ternyata wookie.

"ne….okay…" kata wookie seraya duduk disamping sang hyung.

_,DEG….DEG….'_

Tiba-tiba saja wookie terpaku menatap seseorang yang duduk tepat dihadapannya, seorang namja sipit yang kemarin ditemuinya di kelas siwon, namja sipit yang tampan, yang selalu saja membuatnya salah tingkah hanya dengan melihatnya.

**Ryeowook PoV**

'DEG….DEG….'

Kurasakan jantungku meliar lagi saat ini dan wajahku sungguh panas rasanya saat aku duduk disamping bunny nyung dan menatap siapa yang duduk dihadapanku, itu yesung, namja teman siwon hyung yang kulihat dikelasnya kemarin. Saat aku menatapnya dia juga menatapku dan tersenyum tipis, sontak aku langsung berpaling berusaha tak menatapnya. Entahlah tapi setiap aku melihat namja ini rasanya sungguh aneh, dadaku berdebar tak jelas, dan ini kali kedua aku melihatnya dekat begini, pertama kemarin dikelas siwon hyung dan sekarang dikantin ini, sebelumnya aku hanya berani menatapnya dari jauh saja, itupun saat dia sedang tak menatapku, aku hanya berani memandangnya dari samping atau bahkan hanya dari belakangnya saja.

"wookie baby…. Gwenchana….?" Tanya Minnie hyung padaku, "wajahmu merah…. Kenapa baby….?" Tanyanya lagi sambil mengangkat wajahku yang kini menunduk.

Astaga….. apa benar wajahku memerah, aiissshh kenapa aku tak pernah bisa bersikap wajar sih didepan yesung hyung…. selalu saja wajahku memerah meski hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

"ahh…gwenchana hyung…. aku hanya lelah tadi kan aku berlari….." jawabku lagi membohonginya. Aku tak mungkin bilang karena yesung kan….?

Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut berkumpul dengan para hyungdeulku, sebelumnya aku jarang bersama mereka dan bisa dikatakan tak pernah, karena itu aku cukup kaget melihat mereka, bahkan teman-teman siwon hyung yang kemarin dikelas juga ada disini, dan tentu saja dia….. yesung hyung…. ahh… aku sungguh sedikit asing karena ini pertama kali aku berkumpul seperti ini…. jadwal kuliahku paling padat, bahkan jam pulangpun jauh lebih sore dari mereka, tapi jujur aku menikmatinya, karena apa….? Karena saat kuliah memasuki jam akhir biasanya kami aka nada dilaborat, dan laborat bersebelahan persis dengan ruang music, dan itulah alas an kenapa aku tak mengeluh kuliahku sampai sore, karena setiap sore aku melihat yesung hyung diruang music itu, bernyanyi dan bermain gitar, suaranya sungguh indah, aku bahkan rela disana semalaman asal ada yesung hyung.

"ahh….wookie…. kau belum kenal yesung hyung kan….?" Kata siwon hyung membuatku terbelalak, kulihat yesung hyung juga sama kagetnya denganku. Entahlah.

"ahh….. aku sudah tau namanya kok hyung….." kataku berkilah, aku pasti jadi tomat kalau sampai menatapnya.

"nae siwon-ah….. aku juga tau dia dongsaeng sungmin….." kudengar yesung hyung juga menjawab, terdengar dingin dan cuek.

'JLEB….'

Hatiku sakit rasanya mendengar yesung hyung bicara seperti itu dengan suara datar dan exspresi dingin, apa dia memang tak mau berkenalan denganku, padahal aku bilang begitu kan hanya basa basi, karena aku tau siwon hyung pasti akan memaksaku berkenalan dengan yesung hyung, tapi tak aku sangka yesung hyung memang tak mau bahkan hanya sekedar berjabat tangan denganku.

Ahh yah, aku belum bilang kenapa aku selalu salah tingkah dihadapanya….. tapi pasti sudah tau kan….? Aku menyukainya, entah sejak kapan yang jelas sejak saat itu aku mulai salah tingkah padanya, aku sungguh menyukainya, sangat menyukainya, namja pendiam yang terkadang malah terlihat galak dan judes, dengan suara yang indah dan mempesona. Tapi tak seorangpun tau perasaanku, bahkan bunny Minnie hyungku, hmm…. Ada yang tau, seseorang.

"wookiee baby…."

Tiba-tiba kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku, itu suara seseorang yang sangat aku kenal.

**Ryeowook PoV end**

**.**

**Yesung PoV**

Aku sedang duduk di cafeteria kampus dengan beberapa saengdeulku disini untuk merayakan 5 bulan siwon dan kibum pacaran, awalnya aku malas ikut karena aku pasti hanya akan seperti tembok saja, semua yang ada disini pasti asyik dengan pacar mereka sendiri, hae dengan hyukie, siwon dengan si snow itu, kyu sepupuku dan Minnie si aego itu, malas berada ditengah mereka, aku kan tak punya kekasih…. Tapi beruntung hari ini yunho sedang jadi duda karena si jae tak ada kuliah jadi tak masuk, makanya aku mau ikut.

Dan baru saja saat kami berkumpul seorang namja mungil datang dan bergabung dengan kami, duduk tepat didepanku, dialah pujaan hatiku, tan ryeowook, aku tak menyangka aka nada dia disini, karena biasanya dia tak pernah ikut berkumpul, jadwal kuliahnya sangat padat, bahkan setiap hari sampai sore, bagaimana aku tau….? tentu saja, setiap sore aku selalu menemaninya, maksudku aku melihatnya, dengan sengaja. Karena jadwal kuliahku berakhir jam 3 sore sementara wookie selesei jam 6 sore, aku tetap tinggal dikampus untuk melihatnya, menemaninya meski dia tak menyadari, paling tidak aku bisa menjaganya kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya. Setiap sore dia berada dilaboraturium, dan disebelah laboratorium itulah ada ruang music, ruang yang selalu aku tempati seusai kuliah sampai sore saat wookie selesei dengan kuliahnya. Aku berada disana sambil bermain music dan menjaganya meski itu hanya anggapanku….hehe.

tapi tak berbeda dengan kemarin dikelas, saat melihatku lagi-lagi dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku padahal aku sudah tersenyum padanya. Astaga apa dia tak menyadari aku mencintainya…..? apa dia tak menyukaiku.

"ahh….wookie…. kau belum kenal yesung hyung kan….?" Kata siwon membuatku terbelalak, kulihat wookie juga sama kagetnya denganku. Entahlah.

"ahh….. aku sudah tau namanya kok hyung….." katanya lagi pada siwon sambil tersenyum ringan.

'PRANNNKKKKK…..'

Hatiku seperti kaca yang dibanting dengan keras, hancur menjadi kepingan, bahkan dia menolak dikenalkan denganku, OK… dia memang sudah tau namaku tapi apa tak bisa setidaknya berjabat tangan denganku, apa sebegitu tak pentingnya ya aku sampai berkenalanpun dia tak bersedia… astaga aku tambah pessimist kalau seperti ini.

"nae siwon-ah….. aku juga tau dia dongsaeng sungmin….." kataku akhirnya pada siwon, meskipun sesungguhnya aku sangat ingin berkenalan secara resmi dengannya. Wookie menatapku sekilas.

'_DEG….'_

Hanya dipandang sekilas jantungku sudah meraja lela seperti ini…. Astaga kenapa pesonanya begitu kuat….? Apa yang dimiliki anak ini sampai membuatku tak berkutik…..

"Wookiee babyyyy…" kudengar seseorang memanggil nama wookie, kami semua serentak menoleh kearah suara.

'PRANNNNKKKKK…'

Untuk kedua kalinya hatiku seperti kaca yang dibanting….. hancur. Kulihat seorang namja jangkung berjalan kearah kami berkumpul lalu dengan santai merangkul wookie, wookie yang melihat langsung melonjak dan memeluk namja itu, bukan hanya itu, wookie mengecup kedua pipi namja itu berulang-ulang. Astaga….siapa lagi dia…..? hatiku seperti luka yang disiram dengan garam, rasanya perih.

"minhoney…. Kapan kau pulang….? Aku kangen padamu…" kata wookie masih memeluk erat tubuh sang namja yang dipanggil minhoney itu, dia hanya tersenyum dan mencium kepala wookie.

MWOOOO…? MENCIUM wookie….? oh tuhan apa lagi sekarang….? Apa ini artinya wookie bukan untukku…? Apakah penantianku selama 1 tahun ini hanya sia-sia saja….?

**Yesung PoV end**

**.**

**Normal PoV**

"ayo duduk….." wookie manarik tangan namja jangkung yang barusaja datang. "aku merindukanmu….." wookie lagi-lagi memeluk namja disampingnya.

"wookie baby… biarkan minho minum dulu….. dia pasti lelah….." kata hyukie menyodorkan segelas ice pada minho, namja yang baru saja datang itu.

"gomawo hyung…." jawab minho menerima gelas. "nae wookie baby….. aku tak akan pergi, jadi tenang saja….." kata minho membelai rambut wookie.

"tapi tidak untuk seterusnya kau disampingku….." wookie menyender manja pada lengan minho, minho hanya tersenyum membuat yang lain menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap manja wookie pada minho. Tak pernah berubah.

"baby….apa kau tak malu seperti ini…? Kau ini bahkan calon dokter….." minho mencolek hidung mancung wookie membuat wookie cemberut.

"Anniyo….. aku tak peduli…..kau kira dokter tak punya rasa rindu pada orang yang disayangi….? Presiden sekalipun punya rasa kangen Pabbo…" rutuk wookie dengan wajah kesalnya membuat chingunya terheran-heran.

"Ne…ne arraso….. bogoshipo…. Cheongmal bogoshipo…." Minho tersenyum lalu mengecup kepala wookie berualang kali.

'DEG…'

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, yesung yang duduk tepat dihadapan wookie yang kini tengah bermanja-manja dengan minho, berusaha mati-matian bersikap wajar, hatinya sangat sakit melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Namja yang dia cintai sejak lama bermesraan dengan namja lain dihadapannya, melihat pujaan hatinya berualang kali dikecup dengan lembut oleh namja lain, melihat pujaan hatinya begitu terlihat bahagia dengan keberadaan namja disampingnya itu. sungguh hatinya seakan hancur tak berbentuk lagi, sangat menyakitkan.

"ahh…. Iya kalian selain sungmin, wookie, kibum dan eunhae belum tau dia ya….?" Kata siwon membuat dia ditatap beberapa pasang mata. "dia choi minho, dia dongsaengku, dia baru datang dari LA untuk berlibur…" jelas siwon.

"ne…choi minho imnida…" kata minho mengenalkan diri pada teman-teman siwon yang dibalas anggukan.

"cho kyuhyun imnida…." Kata kyu membungkuk

"Jung yunho imnida….."

"wo shi henry lau…."

"zhou mi imnida…." Teman-teman siwon memperkenalkan diri pada minho.

"Kim jong woon imnida….. " kata yesung membungkuk dibalas oleh minho,

sedetik kemudian minho menatap tajam kearah yesung. Menatap seperti melihat detail namja itu, lalu menoleh kearah wookie yang masih setia bersandar padanya, lalu menatap yesung lagi dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"nae wookie baby….. jadi ini kebahagiaanmu itu…?" Tanya minho menempelkan pipinya pada kepala wookie.

"ne….. jika tuhan mengijinkanku…." Jawab wookie mengerti maksud pertanyaan minho setelah melihat meinho menatap yesung dengan seksama.

Ya, memang tak ada yang tau perasaan wookie pada yesung kecuali minho, adik siwon yang juga sahabat wookie sejak kecil, minho dan wookie sudah bersama sejak di SD, SMP, bahkan SMU tapi saat kuliah minho memutuskan kuliah di LA, dan saat itu dia mulai jarang pulang kekorea, hanya beberapa kali dalam setahun, tapi saat dia pulang orang pertama yang dicarinya adalah wookie sang sahabat, wookie sangat dekat dengan minho,dan mereka tak jarang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, meski minho 1 tahun lebih muda dari wookie tapi wookie sangat manja jika berada disamping namja yang memang sangat memanjakan wookie itu, minho tak akan membiarkan sahabatnya terluka sedikitpun, dia tak peduli apa kata orang yang mungkin menggunjing kedekatannya dengan wookie yang penting baginya adalah senyuman wookie. minho paling tak suka melihat wookie menangis atau bersedih karena itu apapun akan dia lakukan untuk membuat wookie tersenyum. Dan karena itu juga apapun diantara mereka tak ada yang ditutupi bahkan wookie tau kalau minho menyukai lee taemin, anak tetangganya yang bahkan masih kelas 3 SMU.

"aku kekelas dulu…." Kata yesung tiba-tiba lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Hyung… kau belum makan….." kata siwon heran, bukan hanya siwon tapi semua yang ada disana.

"nafsu makanku hilang siwon-ah… kurasa aku….." yesung berhenti bicara dan menatap tepat dihadapannya. Kearah wookie yang sepertinya tak peduli pada sekitar dan hanya peduli pada namja disampingnya. "sudahlah… aku pergi….." kata yesung lalu melangkah meninggalkan saengdeulnya pergi.

"dia kenapa sih…?" heran donghae dan eunhyuk melihat yesung pergi.

'Tan Ryeowook….? Apa namja itu sudah mengisi hatimu….? Apa dia yang kau pilih….? Aku senang jika kau memang bahagia… tapi kau harus tau…. aku tak rela….. tak pernah rela melihatmu dengan orang lain…'

Desah yesung menoleh sesaat kearah wookie yang masih bermanja-manja dengan minho di kantin, wajah wookie terlihat sangat bahagia dengan kedatangan namja jangkung itu. tapi justru membuat hati yesung hancur menjadi kepingan melihatnya.

**!**

**!**

**!**

'CKLICK'

"eh….." wookie menoleh kesebelah kanannya, tak ada apa-apa. "perasaan tadi….. ahh hanya perasaan saja…." Wookie kembali focus membaca buku ditangannya.

'CKLICK'

"eh….." lagi-lagi wookie berhenti membaca, sekarang diedarkan pandangannya menyapu semua area dihalaman belakang gedung kampusnya. "seperti ada yang mengawasiku…. Ahh entahlah…." Kata wookie lagi kembali focus pada bukunya.

'CKLICK'

"eh….. benar kan tadi itu….." wookie sekali lagi mengangkat kepalanya dari buku dan menebar pandangannya tapi tak ada siapapun disana selain dirinya. "ahh….. selalu saja…. Aku selalu merasa ada yang mengawasiku…" gumam wookie pelan.

"wookie oppa….. kajja… kelas sudah dimulai…." Teriak seorang yeoja dari arah gedung laborat, itu teman wookie, tanpa menunggu, wookie bangkit dan beranjak pergi.

Tak jauh dari tempat wookie duduk tadi terlihat seorang namja keluar dari rimbunya dahan-dahan yang menjalar menutupi tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"sempurna….." gumam sang namja sambil menatap kearah layar kameranya, menatap setiap hasil bidikannya. "kau memang sempurna…" gumamnya lagi dengan senyum lebar membuat matanya melengkung bak bulan sabit, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

**!**

**!**

'CKLICK'

"eh…" yesung tersentak saat tiba-tiba seseorang berjongkok dan menyentuh bunga krisan yang sedang dipotretnya.

"eh…" seorang namja mendongakan kepalanya menatap yesung yang juga menatapnya "ahh…. Mian…mian…." Kata sang namja membungkuk "aku tak tau bunga ini sedang dipotret…. Aku hanya….."

"gwenchana…" kata yesung tersenyum, terlebih saat melihat siapa yang didepannya. Itu Tan Ryeowook, namja yang sangat dia sukai.

Setelah berperang dengan detak jantung masing-masing yang sudah bisa dipastikan liar, merajalela dan seenaknya sendiri berdentum keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk dihamparan rumput dihalaman belakang kampus yang terkadang terlihat ramai tapi kadang sangat sepi seperti sekarang, hanya beberapa orang saja yang ada disana. Dan untuk pertama kalinya yesung dan ryeowook duduk sedekat itu dan hanya berdua.

"kau tak ada kuliah….?" Tanya yesung memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi melanda mereka tanpa menatap wookie.

"menghafalkan senyawa dan unsure obat-obatan membuatku frustasi….. aku hanya ingin istirahat…." Wookie cemberut mempoutkan bibirnya, yesung yang melihat seketika tersenyum.

"sudah tau akan frustasi kenapa tetap ingin jadi dokter….?" Tanya yesung sekarang menatap kearah wookie, tapi baru saja menatapnya dadanya sudah melonjak, sungguh namja yang sangat indah yang tengah dipandangnya itu.

"mollayo…. Hanya merasa ingin menolong banyak orang saja….." wookie menatap lurus kedepan, kehamparan rumput yang hijau.

"anak yang baik…." Tanpa sadar yesung membelai rambut wookie dengan lembut "merelakan masa mudanya frustasi untuk menolong orang lain…." kata yesung tersenyum.

'BLUSSSSHHHH'

Wajah wookie seketika memerah mendapat sentuhan dikepalanya, dia tak menyangka yesung akan selembut itu terhadapnya, mengingat setiap kali bertemu, yesung bersikap dingin.

"hyung…." panggil wookie.

"hnnn….." yesung menoleh menatap wookie.

"hyung suka memotret…..?" Tanya wookie menunjuk kamera yang menggantung dileher yesung, kamera yang membidiknya tanpa sengaja beberapa menit yang lalu.

"oh…. Nae…. Aku suka fotografi…. Sangat menyenangkan, aku bisa menghilangkan beban dengan memotret….." jawab yesung memasang senyum yang manis membuat wookie salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"ahh….. sama seperti minho….. dia sangat suka fotografi….." kata wookie dengan polosnya

yesung membelalak kaget mendengar wookie menyebut nama minho. Ada rasa tak suka dihatinya saat wookie menyebut nama itu didepannya, hatinya terasa nyeri wookie menyebut nama namja yang selalu dengan santainya memeluk tubuh mungil itu, bahkan tak jarang menggendongnya dan betapa menyesakan mengingat minho juga dengan mudahnya mengecup pipi dan kepala wookie yang selalu saja mendapat balasan dari wookie. yah, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu minho juga selalu saja menjemput wookie dikampus, bahkan menemani wookie saat jam kuliah terakhir, yah, yesung selalu melihat minho ada didepan laboraturium tempat wookie kuliah dan setelah itu tentu saja wookie pergi dengan minho, tanpa peduli pada yesung yang setiap hari ada diruang music untuk menjaga wookie.

"hmm…. Wookie-ah…" panggil yesung sedikit serius, wookie menoleh menatap yesung "kemarin kau tak dijemput namja chingumu itu….." kata yesung sambil memotret sesuatu jauh didepannya. Bukannya tak sopan, tapi sungguh bertanya seperti itu membuat dadanya sakit, apalagi jika harus menatap wajah polos wookie, akan bertambah perih mungkin.

"mwo…? Namja chingu…?" wookie kaget, "namja chingu yang mana hyung….?" Tanya wookie balik membuat yesung langsung menoleh.

"minho…. Choi minho adik siwon….memang kau punya berapa namja chingu….?" Jawab yesung singkat, wajahnya kembali terlihat dingin.

"anniyo….. dia sudah pulang ke LA kemarin hyung…."

"hmm…. Kau pasti sedih ya…..?" Tanya yesung lalu membidik beberapa objek lagi didepannya.

"ne…. aku sedih…. Dia sangat jauh…. Bahkan dia tak percaya saat aku bilang aku rindu padanya setiap hari…." Kata wookie lirih menatap lurus kedepan.

Yesung terdiam, hatinya nyeri mendengar wookie mengetakan rindu pada minho setiap hari….. sungguh sakit mendengarnya, tapi bukankah hal wajar jika wookie merindukan kekasihnya itu….?

"memotret itu menyenagkan ya….? Aku ingin belajar memotret…." Wookie menyusuri kamera yang tengah digunakan yesung membidik sebuah objek dengan jari telunjuknya.

"eh…." Yesung kaget saat jari wookie menyentuh kulit pipinya yang membuatnya menoleh.

"aku ingin bisa memotret sepertimu hyung…." kata wookie menatap yesung dengan pancaran mata yang sulit diartikan.

"kenapa kau tak minta diajari namja chingumu…. Bukankah katamu dia pandai memotret…?" yesung menatap namja kecil kesayangannya itu.

"hhh….." wookie membuang nafasnya "dia mana mau….. setiap aku minta diajari dia selalu bilang, minta pada kebahagiaanmu untuk mengajarimu nanti….." kata wookie menirukan minho.

"minta kebahagiaan mengajarimu….?" Tanya yesung heran.

"entahlah… si paboo itu kan memang aneh…" wookie mengangkat bahunya.

"paboo begitu juga dia namja chingumu…" yesung kembali menempelkan kamera didepan matanya.

"anniyo….. minho bukan namja chinguku….." jawab wookie memainkan tangannya kearah depan seperti seorang sutradara.

"eh…. Apa katamu wookie….?" yesung seketika menatap wookie kaget mendengar kata-kata wookie baru saja. "bukan namja chingumu….?" Ulangnya lagi.

"ne….waeyo….? minho itu sahabatku…. Sejak kami SD kami sudah bersama….. tapi saat kuliah dia memilih kuliah di LA dan meninggalkanku disini…aku sangat kehilangan dia…. Karena itu aku sangat bahagia saat dia kembali kemarin….. lagipula aku tak mau punya namja chingu sepertinya…. Pemalas….aneh…paboo…" jelas wookie panjang lebar, masih tetap memainkan tangannya.

"tuhan memang menyayangiku…." Kata yesung pelan, senyum terkembang diwajah tampannya membuat matanya menghilang. Rasa sakit yang menusuk seketika hilang entah kemana, yang ada kini hanya perasaan lega.

"apa hyung….?" Tanya wookie seperti mendengar yesung mengatakan sesuatu.

"ahh…anniyo…." Jawab yesung kaget.

"hyung…" panggil wookie lagi.

"nae wookie-ah….."

"mau mengajariku memotret…..?" Tanya wookie memasang puppy eyesnya menatap yesung.

'aiissshhh….anak ini manis sekali, exspresi memohonnya membuatku ingin menelannya bulat-bulat….. kenapa dia bisa begitu indah…..'

Yesung tercekat menatap wajah manis yang hanya beberapa cm saja dari wajahnya, wajah manis yang sangat menggoda.

"nae…. Ayo aku ajari…." Yesung memalingkan wajahnya dan menarik wookie berdiri.

Yesung mengajari wookie tehnik dasar memotret, wookie terlihat sangat senang, bukan hanya karena dia bisa belajar memotret tapi karena siapa yang sedang bersamanya saat ini, yesung, namja sunbaenya yang sudah lama dia sukai.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam berkeliling taman untuk memotret yesung dan wookie kembali duduk di rerumputan, kali ini di bawah pohon makau yang kebetulan sedang berbunga.

"capek tidak….?" Tanya yesung pada wookie yang sepertinya masih asyik memotret objek dekat situ.

"anniyo….. itu sangat menyenangkan hyung…." jawab wookie ceria.

"kau senang….?" Yesung membelai kepala wookie membuat wookie tersentak.

"n…nee…. Senang sekali…." Jawabnya terbata sambil menyerahkan kamera yesung.

"nanti kapan-kapan kuajak kau ketempat yang bagus untuk memotret…kau mau….?" Tanya yesung yang dibalas anggukan dari wookie. keduanya lalu sama-sama diam. Suasana menjadi hening.

'CLICK…'

"eh…." Wookie menoleh kearah samping, tepat setelah suara seperti pematik terdengar. "ahh….hyung…." kata wookie merengek saat tau yesung baru saja memotretnya diam-diam.

"sempurna… " kata yesung tersenyum jahil.

"hyung…. kau mencuri gambarku….." rengek wookie berusaha merebut kamera yesung tapi dengan sigap dihindari yesung.

"wookie…..ini objek yang paling bagus yang pernah ku potret…." Kata yesung terkekeh.

"ahhh…hyung itu namanya mencuri…. Ayo kembalikan…" wookie masih berusaha merebut kamera yesung.

Yesung mengangkat tinggi kameranya menjauhkan dari jangkauan wookie yang tentu saja tak akan bisa mencapainya karena mengingat tubuhnya yang sedikit mungil.

"shiero….. lagipula kalau aku minta juga belum tentu kau mau kan aku potret….?" Yesung masih mengangkat kamera yang terus jadi incaran wookie.

"Yak, kim jong woon jangan memotretku diam-diam…."

"tak sopan memanggilku seperti itu… aku ini sunbaemu….." kata yesung terkekeh "ambil kalau kau mau…." Ejek yesung yang tau betul wookie tak akan mencapai kamera ditangannya.

"hyung….berhenti menggodaku…. Kau menyindirku …? hAH…? Sudah tau aku pendek…." geram wookie kesal malah membuat yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sejak kebersamaan itu keduanya jadi lebih akrab, meski tak akrab sekali tapi setidaknya kekakuan sedikit mencair diantara wookie dan yesung.

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Yesung PoV**

"yak, selesei…" aku menggantung kertas terakhir untuk hari ini. Lalu merenggangkan otot-ototku yang mulai tegang. Sudah 3 jam aku distudio ini untuk mencuci foto dari kameraku.

Sambil melakukan gerakan kecil dikursi, aku memandang beberapa kertas yang terpajang, kertas yang mulai menampakan sebuah gambar, gambar seorang namja yang sangat manis, namja mungil yang setahun terakhir mengganggu ketenangan hatiku, dan beberapa hari ini mulai bisa kudengar suaranya. Yah, itu foto wookie, aku sering secara diam-diam memotret namja kecil itu saat dia tengah sendiri, inilah yang kusukai selain bernyanyi dan bermain alat muic, fotografi….awalnya aku yang memang hobi fotografi sedang iseng memotret taman belakang kampusku, sampai tanpa sengaja aku memotretnya, memotret namja yang aku cintai selama ini, saat aku melihat hasilnya tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide, sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mendekatinya sejak dulu tapi aku urungkan, aku ingin membuat semua sedikit berbeda, dan dengan foto aku akan mengungkapnya nanti. Sudah lama aku melakukan kegiatan 'mencuri' ini, mencuri tiap moment ketika namja itu tengah termenung, kukira itu hal yang mudah, hanya mencuri fotonya, ternyata dugaanku salah, aku harus menunggu saat dan pose yang pas baru aku bisa mendapatkan potretnya, sempat aku ingin mengurungkan niatku, tapi aku piker perasaanku ini kan sungguh-sungguh jadi aku harus berusaha dengan apa yang kulakukan.

'KLEKK'

Kudengar kenop pintu diputar tak lama setelahnya seorang namja jangkung muncul dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"hyung….." namja itu menyapaku sambil menebar pandangannya keseluruh studio fotoku.

"ahh…..kyu…. waeyo….?" Tanyaku padanya, itu kyuhyun, sepupuku yang juga kekasih dari Minnie, hyungnya wookie.

"anniyo…. Hanya penasaran saja, kau betah sekali kalau sudah disini….." katanya duduk disebelahku, didepan meja cetak.

"aku selalu betah ditempat yang membuatku nyaman….." jawabku sambil mengumpulkan foto-foto yang sudah kucetak sebelumnya.

Kyu meraih 1 lembar foto wookie yang ada didepannya, 1 foto yang terpisah dengan foto-foto yang lain, dia tak lagi heran dengan apa yang aku foto, karena kyu tau benar aku mencintai wookie, sejak dulu kyu selalu menyuruhku mengungkapkannya tapi selalu aku tolak.

"kurasa bukan tempatnya yang membuatmu nyaman hyung….. tapi objek fotomu yang ada disini…." Katanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap foto wookie ditangannya.

"I think so…." Jawabku mengamati foto-foto ditanganku. Wookie memang sangat manis.

"ini…" kyu menyodorkan foto yang tadi dipegangnya.

"aku tak menggunakan yang itu kyu….." jawabku sambil menumpuk beberapa foto menurut urutannya. Urutannya…? Yah, itu rahasia kenapa aku membuat nomor urut disetiap foto ini.

"waeyo….? " tanyanya heran dengan jawabanku.

"itu foto istimewa….. itu foto pertamaku yang kuambil tanpa diam-diam…." Aku tersenyum pada sepupuku yang justru menautkan alisnya.

"maksud hyung….? wookie tau hyung memotretnya….?"

"ne…. ya walau dia tau setelah aku selesei memotretnya…" aku menatap wajah kyu yang sejak tadi memasang exspresi sedikit kaget.

"maksudmu….?" Kyu masih bertanya heran.

"aku memotretnya beberapa hari yang lalu saat kami menghabiskan waktu bersama….." jawabku mengingat saat menyenangkan yang baru sekali itu aku dapatkan.

"kau….? Dan wookie…? bersama….? Bagaimana bisa….?" Tanyanya kembali heran. Yah, seperti yang dia tau aku dan wookie nyaris tak saling mengenal, meski aku jatuh cinta padanya tapi aku memang nyaris tak pernah bersinggungan dengan namja mungil itu.

"aku bertemu dengannya ditaman belakang kampus…. Yah, aku putuskan mengajaknya ngobrol, meski hanya obrolan tak bermutu…." Jawabku tersenyum.

"kalau disuruh memilih tumpukan foto-foto itu atau 1 foto ini…. Aku memilih 1 foto ini…." Kata kyu menunjuk setumpuk foto dimejaku dan mengangkat 1 foto yang tadi dipegangnya.

"kenapa….?" Tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"karena dari entah berapa ratus fotomu itu hanya dalam foto ini wookie tersenyum….." kata kyu lagi membuatku tersenyum "aku heran padamu hyung, kenapa kau memotret orang yang kau cintai justru saat dia sedang murung….. bukankah memotretnya saat dia tersenyum itu lebih bagus…..?" Tanya kyu masih mengamati foto-fotoku lalu memandangku.

"justru dari sekian banyak wajah kesedihannya, dia akan tersenyum bahagia….."

"maksudmu….?"

"kau tak akan mengerti kyu… sebentar lagi kau akan tau….." jawabku menggantungkan maksudku membuat kyu mengernyit aneh.

"lalu mau sampai kapan kau mencuri gambarnya….? Foto-fotomu ini sudah seperti sampah yang berserakan hyung…" Tanya kyu menebar pandangan kesetiap sudut studioku, hamper semua foto yang aku cetak adalah foto wookie.

"21 foto lagi, dan aku akan segera menyeleseikannya…." Jawabku mantap.

"21 foto lagi…..? memang kau butuh berapa fotonya sih hyung…..? " Tanya kyu, mungkin dia bosan melihatku berbulan-bulan selalu berkutat dengan 1 objek foto saja.

"kau akan tau jawabannya nanti kyu….." jawabku yang lagi-lagi menggantung maksudku.

"terserah kau saja hyung….. aku tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu itu…." kata kyu sarkastik lalu keluar meninggalkanku.

Yah, 21 foto lagi aku akan selesei….. selesei…? Yah, sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasaan aku memotret wookie diam-diam, aku sedang membuat sesuatu, nantilah dia akan tau.

**Yesung PoV end**

**!**

**!**

**Normal PoV**

'TOK….TOK….'

Suara pintu diketuk membuat sungmin menegakan kepalanya yang tengah menyandar manja dibahu sang appa saat mereka tengah menonton TV.

"pagi-pagi begini siapa yang datang ya…..?" gumam sungmin, masih jam 6.00 saat dilirik jam dinding diruang itu.

"sana buka…." Perintah sang appa yang langsung dikerjakan sungmin.

'KLEEKK'

Sungmin membuka pintu ruang tamu, "nuguya….?" Tanya sungmin pada seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"anneyong Minnie….." kata seorang namja dihadapan sungmin, membuat sungmin terbelalak sempurna.

"ye…ye…yesung hyung….kaukah itu….?" sungmin menunjuk namja dihadapannya tak percaya.

"nuguya bunny…..?" suara sang appa dari arah dalam rumah, dan kini berdiri di ruang tamu.

"in…ini appa…. Dia…. " sungmin menunjuk yesung yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"anneyonghaseo yesung imnida…." Kata yesung sambil membungkuk.

"ahh…. …bunny kenapa tak menyuruhnya masuk….?" Sang appa menatap sungmin yang masih kaget dengan kedatangan yesung.

Bagaimana tidak… selama ini dia tak pernah secara langsung bersinggungan dengan yesung, memang sungmin kekasih dari kyuhyun, sepupu yesung, tapi tak benar-benar dekat dengan yesung, jadi bukankah aneh yesung datang kerumahnya…. Bahkan pagi-pagi…..

"bunny, buatkan minum untuk ….." perintah sang appa pada Minnie lalu mempersilahkan yesung duduk.

Tak sampai 5 menit sungmin sudah kembali keruang tamu sambil membawa secangkir teeh hangat.

"jadi ada perlu apa hyung kemari….? Sepagi ini…..?" Tanya sungmin penasaran dengan kedatangan yesung kerumahnya "kyu tidak apa-apa kan….?" Tanya sungmin lagi.

"anniyo….kyu sehat, dia bahkan masih tidur….." jawab yesung tenang.

"lalu….?" Tanya sungmin menyelidik.

"bunny…. Panggilkan baby…. Katakan yesung sudah menunggunya….." kata sang appa membuat sungmin sukses kaget untuk kesekian kalinya hanya dalam beberapa menit.

"wookie baby appa….?" Sungmin menatap appanya tak percaya.

"ne…. semalam baby minta ijin pada appa dan umma kalau hari ini dia akan pergi dengan …." jelas sang appa masih membuat sungmin sedikit tak percaya.

"mau kemana hyung….?" sungmin menatap yesung.

"hanya jalan-jalan saja…. wookie pernah meminta untuk diajari fotografi, kebetulan hari ini kan libur jadi aku mau mengajaknya keluar sekalian belajar fotografi…." Jawab yesung sambil tersenyum.

"sudah sana panggilkan saeng mu bunny…." Pinta sang appa lagi, sungmin segera melesat kelantai 2 untuk memanggil sang dongsaeng.

Tak lama setelahnya sungmin kembali keruang tamu dimana sang appa dan yesung tengah berbincang.

"mian hyung kau menunggu lama…." Kata seorang namja dengan suara lembut dari belakang sungmin.

"gwen….." yesung seketika terdiam menatap namja mungil yang kini berdiri disamping sungmin "gwencha…..na…." katanya lagi setengah terbata.

Yesung terpaku menatap mahluk tuhan didepannya yang begitu luar biasa indah dimatanya. Yah, tan ryeowook, penampilan wookie sungguh membuat yesung sulit bernafas, jantungnya berdetak cepat melihat sang namja didepannya, dengan pakaian sederhana dan topi seperti seorang anak kecil membuat wookie terlihat sangat lucu dan imut.

"kajja…." Kata wookie bersemangat "appa…. Aku pergi…." Kata wookie mencium kedua pipi sang appa. "dadaaah hyung…" pamit wookie pada sungmin. tak lupa kecupan bertubi-tubi dari wookie didaratkan di kening dan pipi sang hyung tercinta.

"hati-hati baby…" kata sang hyung yang juga mengecup saengnya.

"ahh… …." panggil sang appa sebelum yesung berpamitan.

"ne ahjussi…."

"kau membawa motor atau mobil….?"

"mobil ahjussi…." Jawab yesung heran, begitu juga dengan wookie dan sungmin.

"masukkan mobilmu kegarasi…dan pakai mobilku…." Kata hangeng menyerahkan kunci pada yesung.

"….." semua menatap sang appa tak mengerti.

"aku hanya ingin kau memulangkan wookie baby dengan selamat….. mobilmu itu jadi jaminan….ambil saat kau pulang nanti…." Kata sang appa tersenyum.

"ne ahjussi…. Wookie akan baik-baik saja bersamaku…" yesung tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang appa.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya kegarasi keluarga tan dan mengeluarkan mbil milik appa wookie yesung segera melajukan mobilnya keluar pekarangan rumah 2 tingkat itu.

**Ryeowook PoV**

Hari ini aku sangat senang sekali, yah, hari minggu yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku, taukah kalian….? Aku pergi jalan-jalan bersama yesung hyung, namja yang aku sukai dikampus sejak dulu dan baru akhir-akhir ini jadi agak dekat…ingat ! hanya AGAK dekat… beberapa minggu yang lalu, sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju….. entahlah, aku tak tau, yesung hyung yang menyetir dan entah mau kemana. Aku pernah memintanya mengajariku soal fotografi, dan dia bersedia, kemarin dia bilang kalau hari ini akan mengajakku pergi ketempat diamana aku bisa belajar banyak soal fotografi.

"mian ya…. Hyung mengajakmu pergi pagi-pagi begini…." Kata yesung hyung membuatku sedikit kaget dari lamunan. Aku melirik jam didasbord mobil, masih jam 7 lebih sedikit. Memang masih pagi.

"ne hyung….gwenchana…. tak masalah kok mau pergi kapan saja…." Jawabku tersenyum padanya. Dia membalas senyumanku.

Astagaaa tuhan….. dia tampan sekali, saat pertama aku melihatnya tadi, membuatku tersentak, dia sangat tampan, dengan kaos biru laut dipadu jaket coklat tua dan kacamata hitamnya membuat dia begitu tampan…. Sangat tampan.

"kita mau kemana hyung….?" tanyaku akhirnya, jujur saja aku penasaran kemana kami akan pergi hari ini.

"nanti kau akan tau….. sabarlah…" kata yesung hyung sambil menepuk pipiku, astaga rasanya wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Aku buru-buru membuang muka kearah jendela menyembunyikan wajahku.

**RyeoWook PoV end**

**!**

**!**

**Normal PoV**

Setelah sekitar 30 menit menyusuri jalanan yang sedikit asing akhirnya wookie dan yesung sampai disebuah tempat, seperti sebuah bukit dengan tumbuhan alang-alang liar dan taman bunga serta sumber mata air di ujung bukit, tempat yang tak pernah dikunjungi wookie sebelumnya.

"wwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….. indah sekali….." kata wookie sedikit berteriak sambil menutup matanya menghirup udara sedalam-dalamnya. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu wookie.

"kau suka…..?" Tanya yesung.

"ne…sangat suka…. Ini sangat indah…" kata wookie berseri-seri.

"ditempat ini ada banyak objek indah yang bisa kau potret…. Ditempat ini juga dulu aku pertama kali memotret bersama dengan kyu…. Sayang anak itu tak tertarik dengan keindahan… jiwanya memang jiwa setan yang tak akan selaras dengan keindahan…hanya akan selaras dengan setan….." kata yesung lebih mendengus, membuat wookie terkekeh menatapnya.

"bww…bhawahahaha…" wookie tertawa lebih keras.

"Mwo….? Apa yang kau tertawakan…? Hah…?" hardik yesung pada wookie yang kini semakin terbahak-bahak.

"anniyo…. Hanya saja….. hehe…" wookie masih tertawa "aku baru tau kalau ternyata hyung itu orangnya konyol…. Kukira hyung itu dingin dan galak, tenyata aneh…" kata wookie tertawa

"apa katamu hah….?" Bentak yesung nyaris meraih baju wookie tapi buru-buru dihindari wookie. "yak, tan ryeowook jangan lari kau anak kecil…." Yesung segera berlari menyusul wookie yang sudah lebih dulu kabur.

"ahh… lelah juga ya meski hanya memotret…." Kata wookie merebahkan badannya keatas rerumputan bukit yang lebih seperti padang rumput itu.

"tapi asyik bukan…..?" yesung ikut merebahkan badannya disamping wookie dan memandang langit.

"ne…sangat senang…sekarang aku tau bagaiman tehnik memotret yang baik… gomawo hyung kau sudah mengajariku…" wookie menoleh kesamping kanan tempat dimana yesung berbaring.

'DEG….DEG….'

'astaga menatap wajah yesung hyung dari jarak sedekat ini sungguh tak baik untuk jantungku….. selalu saja seperti ini, tak beraturan….' Wookie terdiam menatap namja disampingnya yang tengah memejamkan matanya.

"kau harus membayarnya wookie….." jawab yesung membuka matanya dan menoleh kekiri.

'OMONA….! Wookie… wajahnya begitu dekat…. Membayangkan dekat dengannya saja aku tak bisa tapi ini….. aku bertatapan dengannya dari jarak sedekat ini….'

Yesung menatap wajah wookie tajam, dirasa wajahnya sedikit memanas membuatnya seketika memalingkan pandangan kembali kelangit.

"mwo….? Membayar….?" Kaget wookie mendengar kata yesung barusan.

"ne…tak ada yang gratis wookie….."

"aiiisshhh….tak kusangka kau matre hyung…." wookie menggembngkan pipinya kesal pada yesung. "tau begitu sekalian saja berguru pada professional jadi uangku tak sia-sia…." Cibir wookie membuat yesung terkikik melihat tingkahnya.

"siapa yang memintamu membayarku dengan uang….. kau kira semua dibeli dengan uang….. kau salah tan ryeowook….."

"hmmm….." wookie menoleh kearah yesung lagi. "lalu….?" Wookie bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk tegak.

"aku tak mau uangmu anak kecil….." yesung ikut duduk lalu menepuk bahu wookie pelan.

"iya…lalu dengan apa….?" Tanya wookie penasaran.

"bayar aku dengan foto….." jawab yesung sukses membuat wookie mengernyit tak paham.

"maksudnya…?"

"aku mau kau menjadi objekku…." Kata yesung tersenyum menatap wookie "aku mau memotretmu…."

"eh…." Kaget wookie, "aku jadi modelnya maksud hyung….?"

"ne…kau jadi modelnya….. kau harus membayarku dengan 21 foto…."

"Mwo….? 21…? Banyak sekali… untuk apa…..?" kaget wookie. mungkin wookie akan lebih kaget saat dia tau tak hanya 21 foto yang dimiliki yesung dirumahnya.

"untuk membuat senyummu…." Kata yesung membelai pipi wookie yang seketika merona.

"mem…membuat senyumku…. Maksud hyung….?" wookie masih bingung tak mengerti.

"kau ini cerewet sekali sih wookie….. kajja…. Aku mau bayaranku sekarang…." Yesung menarik tangan wookie menuju ketengah padang, wookie hanya menurut walau dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"disini hyung….?" wookie menunjuk tempat yang ditunjukan yesung untuknya berdiri.

"ne…. disitu.." yesung mengangguk. "wookie-ah…..jangan tersenyum…" pinta yesung lagi.

"weeh…. Jangan tersenyum…?" Tanya wookie heran, biasanya orang akan menyuruh tersenyum sebelum difoto tapi ini malah menyuruh tak tersenyum "jangan tersenyum hyung….?" ulang wookie lagi tak yakin apa yang didengarnya.

"ne…wookie jangan tersenyum…. Duduklah disana dan pasang expresi selain tersenyum….." pinta yesung lagi.

"dasar kim jong woon aneh….!" Rutuk wookie sedikit pelan.

"aku menyuruhmu berpose tan ryeowook bukan menyuruhmu merutukku….." kata yesung hanya tersenyum membuat wookie tersenyum sengit.

Setelahnya wookie duduk di padang rumput seperti kata yesung dan tanpa senyum diwajah wookie, padahal dia akan terlihat sangat manis jika tersenyum.

"keg'…" kata yesung pada jepretan terakhir sambil berjalan mendekati wookie yang masih duduk di padang.

"sudah….?" Tanya wookie, "kau itu aneh atau apa sih hyung…. meminta orang yang difoto untuk tak tersenyum…."

Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis tapi tak membuat ketampanan namja itu hilang. "sudah kubilang, dari expresi murammu itu aku akan membuat senyumanmu…."

"ahh…terserah kau saja hyung…..aku tak mengerti….." wookie mendengus kesal.

"hmmm…. Ayo kesini…" yesung menarik wookie mendekati taman bunga

"apa lagi…..?"

"aku bilang kan 21 foto wookie ah….. dan tadi baru 20 foto….. jadi kau masih harus membayarnya dengan 1 foto lagi….."

"haaa…..? apa iya tadi baru 20 foto…..?"

"kau tak percaya…..? mau kau hitung…..?"

"anniyo…anniyo….." wookie lagi-lagi cemberut.

"bayara yang 1 ini agak mahal….." kata yesung menatap wajah wookie.

"mahal….? Aiiissshhh hyung, pergi denganmu membuatku jadi sastrawan…. Semua yang kau ucapkan selalu saja menggantungkan arti….." wookie menepuk keningnya.

"jangan protes wookie… kajja…" yesung menarik tangan wookie kedekat sebuah bunga "yang terakhir aku mau kita foto berdua…."

'BLUSSSHHH….'

Wajah wookie seketika merona saat mendengar yesung ingin foto berdua dengannya.

"berdua hyung….?"

"ne…kenapa…? Apa kau keberatan ya foto berdua denganku….?"

"ahh…anniyo…. Kajja…." Kata wookie menutupi kegugupannya.

'CKLICK…'

"bagus….." yesung tersenyum menatap layar kameranya, baru saja dia mengambil gambar dirinya dan wookie berdua, tapi kali ini dengan senyum. "gomawo….wookie baby…" yesung menatap lembut wookie membuat namja mungil itu kembali dilanda kegugupan.

**!**

**!**

**!**

Hari sudah menunjukan jam 8 malam, universitas tempat wookie kuliahpun sudah sepi, tapi tidak disatu tempat di universitas itu. di atap gedung kesenian terlihat sebuah cahaya, seseorang sedang terlihat sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu disana. Yesung. Ya, itu yesung, sejak pagi yesung berada diatap kampusnya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang dirintis sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Disekitarnya berserakan foto-foto wookie yang ada dirumahnya.

"masih banyak ya….? Kalau sendiri tak akan sempat…." Gumamnya, sejenak yesung berfikir lalu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponsel.

"_yeobseo….. bantu aku…"_

Setelah berfikir sejenak yesung memutuskan menghubungi seseorang, mungkin bala bantuan. Sejenak yesung beristirahat, yesung duduk di sudut atap, tapi tangannya masih sibuk memilah-milah foto-foto kecil.

"hyuung….." seseorang muncul dari pintu atap, bukan hanya seseorang, tapi ada 5 orang.

"yah….hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini….? Aku sampai harus membatalkan janjiku dengan jae…. Kalau dia marah semua itu salahmu….!" Kata namja tegap berjalan mendekati yesung disudut atap. Itu jung yunho.

Yesung ternyata memanggil para saengdeulnya, yunho, siwon, donghae, zhou mi dan kyu untuk membantunya mengerjakan entah apa itu.

"sebenarnya untuk apa kau menyuruh kami kemari sih….?" Kali ini donghae bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"tentu saja membantuku…." Kata yesung bangkit dan berjalan keseberang tempatnya duduk sambil membawa tumpukan foto.

"bantu apa sih hyung….? kenapa di atap kampus begini….? Apa tak ada tempat lain….?" sang magnae kyu ikut memprotes.

"jangan protes….bantu aku…. Tempelkan ini disebelah sana….." kata yesung menyerahkan beberapa foto pada zhou mi dan donghae

"menampelkan…?"

"kalian sebelah sana….." kini giliran kyu dan yunho juga mendapat setumpuk foto. "kau disebelah sini siwon ah…." Siwonpun tak luput dari perintah.

"hyung sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau kerjakan…. Kenapa kami harus menempelkan ker…." Siwon berhenti bicara saat menatap setumpuk kertas ditangannya. "MWO…..? ini kan….." siwon menatap yesung, yang lain menatap siwon heran.

"waeyo siwon ah….?" Tanya donghae yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya

"lihat ini….. " siwon mengangkat sebuah kertas pada donghae "kau tau yang difoto ini kan….?"

"ehh….. ini…." Donghae seperti menyadari sesuatu.

Sesaat kemudian semua menatap pada dinding dimana sudah tertempel foto-foto dan semua itu foto seorang namja, namja hoobae mereka yang sangat mereka kenal.

"hyung…." panggil yunho melongo.

"hmmm…" gumam yesung "temple saja…. Kalau tidak kita bisa tak pulang…." Jawab yesung tanpa menoleh.

"hyung….. ini kan foto…."

"ne…itu foto wookie siwon-ah…. Tak usah kau perjelas aku juga tau karena aku yang punya foto itu…" potong yesung sebelum siwon selesei bicara.

"hyung….. kenapa banyak foto wookie disini…." Kali ini si jangkung zhou mi juga bertanya.

"kalian akan segera tau kalau kalian cepat menempelkannya…" jawab yesung.

Sekali lagi yesung menunjukan dimana para saengdeulnya harus menempelkan foto-foto itu, setelah 3 jam bekerja akhirnya semua foto yang dibawa yesung habis tertempel ditembok.

"ahhhh….selesei…." kata yesung setelah menempelkan foto terakhir.

"hyung….sekarang boleh kami tau apa yang kau kerjakan…? Kenapa banyak foto wookie baby dan untuk apa kau menempelnya…..?" Tanya siwon masih penasaran.

"yesung hyung tak akan memotret seseorang yang tak dicintainya hyung…." kata kyu mendekati yesung dan siwon.

"ehh…. Jadi….?" Saengdeul kecuali kyu membulatkan matanya.

"kau….mencintai…."

"hehe….tak harus aku jawab kan zhou…." Kata yesung tersenyum lalu melangkah lagi kesudut atap sambil melihat tembok dihadapannya.

"yah hyung….apa yang kau lihat disana…..?" Tanya donghae "kau memang aneh kim jong woon….." dengusnya.

"kalian mau tau apa yang aku kerjakan….?" Yesung menatap saengdeulnya "kemarilah…."

Dengan segera para saeng yesung berjalan menghampirinya. "apa lagi sekarang….?" Tanya yunho sedikit sinis.

"lihatlah….." yesung menunjuk tembok dihadapannya.

"OMONA…!" seketika pekikan terdengar dari saengdeulnya saat menatap tembok dihadapannya.

"hyung… it…itu…." siwon seperti kehilangan kata-kata menatap tembok dihadapannya.

"hyung….kau membuatnya…..?"

"berapa banyak fotonya….?" Tanya donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"10001 foto…" jawab yesung tenang, senyum terus terkembang dibibirnya.

"Mwoo….? 10001 hyung….? jjinjayo….? Kau….." yunho dan zhou mi membulatkan matanya sempurna.

"ne…. aku mengumpulkannya…"

"berapa lama kau menyiapkan semuanya….?" Tanya siwon.

"hanya 8 bulan….."

"weehh…. Kau bercanda…? 8 bulan kau bilang hanya hyung….. kurasa kau sudah gila….." cibir yunho pada yesung.

"ne…. tidak setiap saat dia bisa dipotret….. karena tak setiap hari dia memakai pakaian warna gelap…. Bahkan dia hamper setiap hari memakai pakaian berwarna putih….. itu sangat tidak membantu…." Kata yesung nyengir membuat semuanya menautkan alisnya.

"selama 8 bulan kau memotretnya diam-diam hyung….?"

"ne…. apa kau kira aku harus berteriak-teriak…"

"jadi kau mau mengungkapkan perasaanmu dengan ini…..?"

"iya…. Dengan cara ini aku ingin dia tau kalau aku mencintainya selama ini…."

"kenapa tak kau katakan saja dari dulu…. Bukankah ini terlalu rumit hyung…..? kau menyulitkan dirimu sendiri…." Kata donghae kini menatap yesung.

"hae yah…. Kau tak paham…. Semakin sulit kau mendapatkan sesuatu maka akan semakin sulit juga kau melepasnya…. Kau tak akan mau melepas apa yang sudah dengan susah payah kau dapatkan begitu saja….." yesung menatap donghae.

"Tuhan memberkatimu hyung… Tuhan akan memberikan kau kebahagiaan….." kata siwon menepuk bahu yesung.

"amiin….. haleluya…." Jawab yang lain bersamaan.

**!**

**!**

"wookie ah…." Panggil yesung saat melihat wookie datang bersama dengan sungmin.

"hyung…." wookie kaget melihat siapa yang memanggilnya

"ahh hyung…. kau…." Sungmin ikut kaget.

"wae….?" Tanya wookie penasaran.

"nanti siang saat makan siang bisa menemuiku di atap gedung kesenian tidak…..?" Tanya yesung sedikit gugup

"atap….? Gedung kesenian….? Untuk apa….?" Tanya wookie heran.

"ada yang harus kau lihat disana….."

"apa hyung…? kenapa tak disini saja….?" Tanya wookie polos.

"ya, karena adanya di atap wookie…."

"kenapa harus diatap…. Disini kan lebih gampang….." wookie masih saja berdebat.

"wookie ah….. bisakah kau katakan 'iya' padaku….?" Yesung menepuk keningnya dengan sebelah tangan, menghadapi kepolosan wookie. sungmin terkikik melihat yesung seperti sedang bicara pada anak TK.

"jamkka man….. aku kan harus tau dulu…." Wookie masih ngotot.

"kau akan tau kalau kau kesana wookie baby… jangan memprotes terus….." yesung semakin pasrah menghadapi namja mungil dihadapannya itu.

"resiko mencintai anak TK….harus sabar…." Kata sungmin pelan sambil menatap kearah lain.

"ehh….." yesung dan wookie menatap sungmin bersamaan

"yak. Kelinci….. jangan buat semua tambah kacau…. Bantu aku membujuk anak TK itu….." kata yesung menatap sungmin yang terkekeh pelan.

"maksudnya apa sih….?" Wookie bertanya dengan cengo.

"aiisshhh….. temui saja aku… arra….?" Putus yesung.

"kalau aku tak mau….?"

"aku akan memaksamu… aku menunggumu…." Yesung menepuk kepala wookie lalu pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari wookie.

"yah, hyung aku belum bilang iya…." Teriak wookie pada yesung.

"itu baru saja kau bilang 'iya' kan….. kuanggap itu jawaban…." Yesung berbalik sekilas lalu kembali berlari kegedung kesenian.

"yak, kim jong woon….." wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tak ada respon dari yesung.

"sudah….temui saja… mungkin ada hal penting…." Sungmin merangkul sang dongsaeng sambil membelai rambut wookie dengan sayang.

**!**

**!**

**!**

_**_12.50 PM [Rooftop]**_

"hyung….." panggil wookie saat masuk kepelataran atap gedung dan melihat yesung ada disana.

"ahh…kau sudah datang wookie…" yesung mendekati wookie.

"sebenarnya ada apa….?"

"ayo kemari dulu…." Yesung menarik tangan wookie kesudut atap. "lihatlah…. Indah kan….?" Tanya yesung menunjuk kota seoul dari atap gedung.

"waaaaa…. Indah sekali hyung…" wookie kembali berbinar menatap pemandangan seoul dari ketinggian.

"ada yang lebih indah dari kota seoul…." Kata yesung lalu berbalik menatap tembok dari sudut atap.

"mwo….? Si…siwon hyung…. zhou hyung…" wookie kaget melihat siwon dan zhou berdiri di seberang tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"hai baby…." Siwon melambaikan tangannya.

"tutup matamu…." Kata yesung menutup mata wookie dengan telapak tangannya dan memposisikan wookie didepannya.

"ahh….hyung sebenarnya ada apa ini….?" Wookie memprotes.

Setelah beberapa saat yesung melepaskan tangannya dari mata wookie, wookie mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu siwon dan zhou menarik kain yang sejak tadi menutup sebuah bagian di tembok secara bersamaan.

"lihat itu….." yesung menunjuk tembok dihadapan mereka.

"OMONA…!" kaget wookie menatap tembok didepannya, tembok yang tadi tertutup kain putih.

Wookie nyaris tak mampu bicara melihat apa yang ada ditembok, itu siluet wajahnya sampai batas tangan, wajah dengan senyum lebar dan tangan memegang sebuah kertas, meski agak jauh masih bisa dilihatnya siluet besar ditembok itu dibuat dari foto-foto berukuran kecil dan semua itu fotonya. Wookie berjalan mendekat kearah tembok.

"hyung….. kau membuatnya…..?" Tanya wookie seakan tak percaya.

"hnn…" yesung hanya mengangguk.

Wookie kembali menatap siluetnya dari dekat dan terlihat foto-foto kecil dan itu semua dirinya, dan sekali lagi tak ada fotonya yang tersenyum. Tapi jika dilihat selurunya itu adalah siluet wajahnya dengan senyum bahagia.

"darimana kau dapatkan fotoku sebanyak ini…..?" wookie meraba foto-foto dihadapannya.

"aku memotretmu diam-diam….. percayalah, itu tak mudah….." yesung tersenyum.

"kau harus membayar mahal untuk gambarku yang kau ambil diam-diam hyung…." mata wookie mulai berkaca-kaca.

"lihat ini…" yesung menunjuk sederetan foto didepannya "jika kau lihat dari jauh ini adalah deretan bibirmu yang sedang tersenyum….. kau ingat foto-foto ini kan….?"

"ne…. saat kita jalan-jalan minggu kemarin…."

"ne…. aku bilang aku memotretmu utuk membuat senyummu bukan….? " Tanya yesung yang dibalas anggukan oleh wookie "aku sudah membuatnya….. aku membuat senyummu wookie…."

"berapa banyak fotoku yang kau ambil ini….?"

"10001… "

"apa hyung…..? 10001…? Kau bercanda….?"

"anniyo….. aku serius wookie….. ini 10001….. 10000 saat wajahmu muram dan 1 foto saat kau tersenyum bersamaku…." Yesung menunjuk satu foto yang ada di paling ujung siluet.

"untuk apa sebenarnya ini hyung…..?"

"untukmu wookie…" jawab yesung menepuk kepala wookie.

"ya wookie ah….. taukah kau…..? kami membuatnya semalaman….." kata siwon dari sudut atap membuat yesung tersenyum.

"mwo….? Benarkah….?"

"ne…aku mengerjakannya bersama mereka…." Yesung menunjuk zhou dan siwon yang duduk santai di sudut atap.

"repot-repot hyung…"

"untuk orang yang aku cintai aku tak pernah merasa repot….."

"…" wookie menoleh menatap yesung, matanya membulat mendengar kata-keta yesung baru saja.

"kau tau wookie….. 10001 foto ini memiliki arti….."

"apa….?"

"kau lihat dari sekian ribu foto semua saat kau muram…. Tapi ada 1 saat kau tersenyum saat kita foto bersama….. dank au harus tau bahwa….. sebanyak apapun masalah dan hal yang membuatmu hancur, terpuruk dan nyaris menyerah, ingatlah kau akan selalu masih bisa tersenyum….. dan aku….. aku yang akan membuatmu terus tersenyum wookie…" kata yesung menatap wookie yang hanya terdiam memandang namja disampingnya.

"kau hyung….."

"ne…. setahun lebih aku menyimpan cinta untukmu….. setahun lebih aku tak pernah bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk orang yang aku cintai ketika dia tengah terpuruk….. dan sekarang…. Ijinkan aku menjagamu… mencintaimu dan selalu membuatmu tersenyum sebanyak apapun kemuraman yang kau hadapi….. ijinkan aku menjadi senyummu….."

"….." wookie tak berkata apapun, hanya menatap yesung dengan tajam, menatap mata hitam namja yang dicintainya, yang baru saja mengatakan cintanya. Hal yang sangat didambakannya.

"wookie-ah… saranghae….."

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari wookie atas pernyataan yesung padanya.

"waeyo….? Kau tak suka….?" Tanya yesung sedikit muram.

"…." Wookie tetap diam hanya gelengan kecil yang diperlihatkan. Membuat yesung membelalak, hatinya sedikit nyeri melihat reaksi wookie.

"ne….gwenchana wookie….. aku memang mencintaimu… tapi aku tak akan memaksamu melakukan hal yang sama….. asal aku selalu melihatmu tersenyum itu sudah cukup….." yesung membelai rambut wookie lembut, meski dalam hatinya terasa sakit saat wookie menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ehh….." siwon dan zhou pun tak kalah kaget, keduanya seketika ikut lemas melihat reaksi wookie, bahkan wookie tak mengatakan apapun pada yesung.

"jangan kau pikirkan….." yesung tersenyum lalu berbalik hendak menghampiri siwon dan zhou tapi langkahnya terhenti.

'GREPPP'

Sepasang lengan kecil melingkar didadanya, dirasa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"hyung…" panggil wookie lirih.

"woo….wookie….."

"kau mau kemana…? Jangan pergi meninggalkan aku… bukankah kau berjanji akan membuatku tersenyum…..? aku tak bisa tersenyum kalau kau jauh…." Wookie menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung yesung.

"wookie….maksudmu kau…..?"

"aku mana mungkin membiarkan orang yang aku cintai pergi jauh… kau harus memenuhi janjimu membuatku selalu tersenyum apapun yang sedang aku hadapi…"

"tanpa kau minta wookie chagi…." Yesung berbalik dan memeluk tubuh mungil namja dihadapannya.

"kurasa hari ini uang sakuku akan utuh…." Siwon menatap yesung dan wookie dengan senyum jahil.

"kami tunggu dicafetaria dengan yang lain…." kata zhou meloncat dari tempatnya duduk lalu meninggalkan yesung dan wookie keluar atap bersama siwon.

"kau serius wookie, menerimaku….?"

"ne hyung…"

"saranghae wookie baby….."

"nado saranghae hyung….."

'cup'

1 kecupan sayang mendarat dikening wookie membuat sang namja merona.

"hyung janji akan menjagamu… dan selalu membuatmu tersenyum…" kata yesung kembali memeluk tubuh wookie.

Setelah ngobrol sebentar keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi dari atap gedung.

"hyung….sekarang aku tau maksud minho waktu itu….." kata wookie saat keduanya berjalan menuju cafeteria.

"maksud apa….? Memang apa yang minho katakan….?"

"saat aku minta diajari fotografi olehnya, minho bilang 'minta saja kebahagiaanmu mengajarimu' iya kan….?"

"ne…." yesung menanggapi namja chingunya yang menempel manja padanya.

"aku kan cerita kalau hyung hobby fotografi jadi minho tau soal hobby hyung… dan minho menyebut hyung itu dengan kebahagiaan untukku….. karena menurut minho hyung akan bisa membuatku bahagia… jadi kurasa yang dimaksud minho aku minta diajari olehmu saja….." kata wookie tersenyum, wajahnya terlihat polos.

"aku sudah mengajarimu kan chagi…..? dan soal kebahagiaan…..? aku memang akan memberimu kebahagiaan seperti kata minho… karena aku mencintaimu wookie chagi….." kata yesung membelai rambut wookie dengan sayang dan terus berjalan melewati lorong kelas menuju cafeteria.

'_tak ada yang lebih indah dari hari ini….. mulai hari ini aku berjanji hanya aka nada senyum diwajahmu…. Aku tak akan membiarkan air matamu jatuh bahkan hanya setetes….. karena aku mencintaimu…_

_Saranghae wookie…._

**_END_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_I'm so sorry, it wasn't good story..._  
**

**_Not romance too much..._**

**_its just a simple story and maybe boring..._**

**_i'm sorry guys ..._**


End file.
